


Mutually Assured Destruction [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Worst-Case Scenario Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Mutually Assured Destruction" by shrift.</p><p>"You know," John paused and said as casually as he could, head cocked so he could see Rodney's white face in his peripheral vision. "With you holding on to me like this, if I blow up, you blow up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Assured Destruction [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts), [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mutually Assured Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



Length: 11:30  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/mutually%20assured%20destruction.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for Hananobira. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!!


End file.
